O Perfeito Final
by Arika Kohaku
Summary: Foi o seu ultimo dia juntos. OneShot. SasuNaru. Lemon. Yaoi. Deathfic.


_**Esta foi a minha primeira OneShot, com Deathfic, mas suave (ou eu pelo menos tentei fazê-la leve!) É pequena mas espero que gostem. **_

_**E ATENÇÃO: Esta história contém LEMON, ou seja, sexo explícito entre dois homens. Quem não gosta não lê, simples. AVISO FEITO, agora, aos restantes espero que apreciem a história.**_

_**Soundtrack - Home Made Kazuko "No Rain No Rainbow"**_

_**Se não gosta de SasuNaru, por favor, não leias, nao comentes, simplesmente sai. **_

_**Aos restantes, Boa Leitura!**_

**O Perfeito Final**

Dois rapazinhos sem nada em comum, mas que o destino marcou-lhes as passadas de forma cruel.

Um de nome Uzumaki Naruto virara um sacrifício humano mal nascera. Mas em vez de virar um herói por ter salvo a sua aldeia acabara perdido e só. Um belo rapazinho de bonitos olhos azuis e cabelos louros que bastava aparecer para ser enxovalhado por todos. Com uma personalidade energética, quase sempre com um sorriso falso de alegria, que escondia a profunda tristeza da sua alma.

E o outro, descendente de um prestigiado clã chamado, Uchiha Sasuke. Rapaz de personalidade fechada devido às divergências da vida (de que ninguém tem mão) Mas era esse o seu anseio – ter as rédeas da própria vida. Mas estava ferrado com uma vingança, com um ódio que lhe caíra em cima. Vira a sua família assassinada. Virara celebridade por uma coisa terrível. Tornara-se num objecto de admiração, para as pessoas não esquecerem a crueldade que caíra sobre o clã.

A vida trocara-lhes as voltas. Tiraram-lhes o chão que podiam ter julgado seguro. Mas o que é que podia ter unido estes dois seres diferentes e distantes? Quase nada realmente, a não ser a dor compreendida da solidão. Mas eles ficaram ligados mal tiveram a oportunidade de se revelarem um ao outro. A forma feita foi o reconhecimento, embora imperceptível, de que ambos no fundo eram idênticos no entanto opostos. Eles sabiam o que era a solidão.

Mas aquilo que foram dias felizes, pelos quais passaram juntos, terminaram. Quando o passado obscuro procura no presente uma solução para aquele sofrimento interior. Anos passaram abruptos e os rapazinhos tornaram-se homens, tentado sempre agarrar e controlar a vida. Um usando o caminho da luz, outro o caminho das trevas, afinal eram opostos. Mas ambos com um caminho de trabalho duro. Mais dissabores do que alegrias. Mais dor e frieza.

Separados, mas unidos pelo destino. Eles tinham a sua vida marcada. Um fazendo asneiras, outro usando a sabedoria que lhe tinha sido dada desde que nascera. Aprenderam com a vida, mas estavam juntos.

**oOo**

_Uma recordação não muito longínqua, ou melhor, nada longínqua…_

_- Tens apenas um dia de vida! Vais ter a ilusão de que tudo está bem. O teu corpo terá energia. Não sentirás dor, mas só terás um dia. Esse veneno actual devagar, demora muito tempo a chegar ao coração, mas quando o fizer, mata rapidamente! Ah Ah Ah! Não morro sem a minha vingança!_

_Rangeu os dentes com raiva. Usando o pouco chakra que lhe restava no corpo. Correu para o corpo desfigurado e inerte de Uchiha Madara._

_- RASENGAN! – O golpe atingiu o peito do adversário perfurando-lhe o corpo de um lado ao outro. O inimigo gargalhou, mas então a sua gargalhada acabou e ele morreu. _

_Mas para Uzumaki aquilo não lhe chegava. Fazendo rasengans com ambas as mãos acabou por atacar ainda mais o corpo acabando por se manchar com o sangue nojento e doentio de Madara. No fim, quando já nada mais restava do corpo, a não ser uma poça de sangue e restos de carne divididos pelo chão, caiu de joelhos no meio da confusão e gritou bem alto, várias vezes, até bater com os punhos no chão e as lágrimas rolarem-lhe pelo rosto abaixo._

_Depois pegara no corpo, não do inimigo, pois esse já estava esmigalhado, mas do amigo que dera a sua vida para salvar a sua. No último tempo momento, Sasuke vira a luz e acabara por salvar Naruto. Dando ao louro a oportunidade de atacar o inimigo e por fim atingi-lo de maneira a pará-lo, marcando o fim do combate, trazendo num só momento a paz à terra._

**oOo**

Era de noite. O céu estava escuro, as nuvens de um tom rosado tapavam as estrelas brilhantes, mas na terra nada de brilhante se passava. A neve cobria o chão que congelava o sangue. E seguindo aquele rasto de sangue chegar-se-ia perto de um pinheiro de tronco largo, bastante antigo, quase milenar. Juntos das suas saídas raízes, um rapaz, de 17 anos aproximadamente, encostara-se, arfando e cansado.

As lágrimas escorregaram-lhe pela cara. Fora tudo para nada. Era assim que pensava. O silêncio só era cortado pelas rajadas de vento que lhe batiam contra as roupas pouco quentes. Estava frio, muito frio. Mas não era só o ambiente que o envolvia, o frio vinha também do seu coração. Estava cansado e frio. Tanta luta e tanta dor. Anos treinando, para apenas um momento.

O sangue coagulado e congelado pelo chão não era dele, mas da figura que estava com a cabeça sobre o seu colo, de cabelos azuis-escuros quase negros. Já deixara de sangrar, mas continuava inconsciente há quase três horas quando fora ferido pela própria espada que o inimigo empunhara.

Estava perdido. O que faria a seguir? O que poderia fazer? Regressar à sua aldeia? Não podia. Ou melhor, Sasuke não podia. Ele próprio não queria. Já nada o prendia lá. A dor com que fora o seu coração atacado ao saber que a sua aldeia não era o que achava que era tinha-lhe tirado o orgulho de ser ninja.

Talvez a sua salvação estivesse dentro dos muros de Konoha, mas ele não queria a salvação. Konoha não o iria ter mais. Irritado retirou o seu frontal à força da cabeça e mandou-o para longe. Encontrava-se cansado de tudo. Lutara para nada. Salvara o mundo, mas não salvara o seu mundo. O seu mundo já se tinha desmoronado há muito tempo. Se calhar nunca tivera um verdadeiro mundo. Um lugar que julgasse seu. Ele não tinha um. Já não se sentia um ninja.

A pessoa que repousava no seu colo abriu os olhos. Não tinha dores. Via estrelinhas nos seus olhos. Não se lembrava de muita coisa. Reparou pouco depois que estava com a cabeça sobre as pernas de alguém e quando olhou para cima viu a silhueta de Naruto, pois com a escuridão não conseguia ainda distinguir os traços dele. Estavam numa floresta repleta de neve. Provavelmente não estavam muito longe do local onde tudo acontecera. Quando tornou a olhar para Naruto pode ver a sua cara finalmente. Estava sem frontal, e os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, que ele não reprimia.

- Quero pedir-te uma coisa! – Falou o louro.

Sasuke saiu do seu colo levantando-se.

- Eu não vou voltar para Konoha. – Afirmou o moreno, preparando-se para ter que fugir.

- Eu sei. Passa apenas um dia comigo. Depois nunca mais me verás.

**oOo**

Tudo era estranho. O dia nascera cheio de sol. A neve começava a desaparecer conforme eles saiam da floresta escura. O louro não quisera parar para dormir. O silêncio envolvia-os. Nenhum falava. Talvez não houvesse nada para falar. Sasuke não sabia o que dizer. Pedir perdão não estava nos seus planos, e não gostava de ter que engolir o seu orgulho para ter que pedir desculpa. Nem sequer tinha noção de porque é que aceitara passar o dia com Naruto.

Naruto caminhava á frente. Mostrando para onde queria ir. Não conhecia a zona. Queria apenas apanhar uma estrada que os levasse a algum lado. Pois as estradas levavam sempre a qualquer lado. Se encontrasse uma estrada encontraria uma povoação. De momento era isso que tinha em mente. Sabia que Sasuke estava atrás de si. Era a única coisa que precisava de saber.

Ao fim de algum tempo percorrendo um caminho calmamente entre as arvores por fim encontraram uma estrada de terra com marcas de carroças, bastante recentes. Naruto determinou a direcção que tinham levado e resolve rumar pelo caminho oposto. Continuaram a andar em silêncio. Com o avanço novos sons e cheiros surgiram. Ouvia-se ao longe o barulho de uma queda de água e no ar o cheiro a enxofre.

Era quase meio-dia quando avistaram uma aldeia do outro lado do grande declive. Só tiveram que atravessar uma ponte de corda suspensa para entrarem na aldeia. O dia começava a ficar cinzento.

- Então o que te levou a virar um estupor sem coração? – Perguntou Naruto farto daquela situação silenciosa e não conseguindo conter a sua língua. A verdade é que estava quebrado. O seu coração estava profundamente magoado. O que é que fizera Sasuke mudar da luz para a escuridão?

- O que tens haver com isso? – Resmungou Sasuke.

- Tens razão não tenho nada haver com isso. – Realmente nem sequer queria saber. Preferia ficar com a sua própria ideia daquilo que Sasuke era. Não precisava de saber as barbaridades que Sasuke já tinha feito. Sasuke tinha-o salvo. Isso só queria dizer que nem tudo o que era Sasuke desaparecera. Por saber de todos os rumores preferia não saber a verdadeira realidade. Viver as suas ultimas horas sem ser atormentado pelo que podia já se ter passado no passado de Sasuke. – Vamos procurar um sítio para comer.

- Não me vais levar para Konoha? – Perguntou Sasuke, quando ambos se sentaram numa mesa de restaurante para comerem.

- Não. Estou em divida para contigo. – Respondeu Naruto. – Não me mataste por duas vezes, quando o podias ter feito, e acabaste-me por me salvar, fazendo com que eu matasse Madara. Eu não te vou prender. Mas não poderei impedir que outros o façam por mim.

Pelo menos o louro parecia estar a ser honesto. A conversa foi interrompida quando o empregado se aproximou para tomar nota do que é que os dois iriam comer e beber, inesperadamente o louro pediu Sake. "Não vou morrer sem experimentar uma bebida mais forte", pensou ao ver o jarrinho branco a chegar à mesa acompanhado por dois pequenos copinhos. Sorriu perante o pensamento estúpido, e por estar a gozar com a sua própria morte.

Não houve mais conversa entre eles até a comida chegar e Naruto comentar que tudo parecia bastante delicioso. Na realidade Naruto pedira quase metade daquilo que havia no menu, tanto que os empregados tiveram que juntar outra mesa ao lado da deles, senão os pratos não teriam sítio para serem colocados. Não precisava de se preocupar com o dinheiro que tinha. No dia a seguir já não ia precisar dele. Sentiu o seu estômago revolver-se e um nó crescer-lhe na garganta, que prontamente reprimiu, não ia começar novamente a chorar. Era um ninja tinha que ter os seus sentimentos mais sobre controlo.

Começaram a comer sem cerimónias, retirando um pouco daqui e dali, Naruto com um apetite voraz e Sasuke de maneira mais recatada.

- O que pensas fazer a seguir? Que objectivo tens? – Questionou Naruto.

- Fugir o mais depressa daqui.

- Para fazer o quê?

- Para não ser morto.

- Não tens objectivos?

- Claro que tenho. Quero fazer reviver o meu clã.

Naruto gargalhou. Aquilo não seria muito difícil. Bastava as mulheres olharem para Sasuke que ficavam apanhadas pelo seu ar misterioso e sério. Porque será que as fêmeas da espécie humana eram tão atraídas por gajos idiotas, duros, despojados dos sentimentos mais puros como Sasuke? "Pergunta que tu devias saber a resposta, não é, Naruto?", perguntou-se Naruto engolindo de seguida uma bola de algas marinhas. "Afinal o que é que te faz ser tão atraído por Sasuke?".

oOo

O almoço correu sem mais conversa. Mas na cabeça de Naruto ficou a boiar a pergunta: Porque teria Sasuke aceitado vir com ele?

Só saíram do restaurante já bastante tarde. Podia-se dizer que já não estavam em plenas capacidades metais devido a bebida. O silêncio prevalecia entre os dois. Com Sasuke só a falar quando Naruto lhe fazia alguma pergunta directa. Naruto sabia que já não tinha muito mais tempo. Sentia-se cansado, sabia que não tinha haver com o veneno que Madara lhe injectara, mas com o facto de que já dormia há muitas horas, que contadas poderiam quer dizer alguns dias. Mas não ia dormir, não quando estava com Sasuke, apesar de este não ser uma grande companhia. Mas queria apenas andar ao lado dele e deixar a sua mente imaginar o que poderia ser se a sua vida tivesse corrido de maneira diferente, começando pelo facto de ser um Jinchuuriki.

Como tinha esbanjado grande parte do dinheiro no restaurante, resolveu ir percorrer a pequena aldeia e ver o que nela existia, sem intenção de comprar alguma coisa. Descobriu um café com livros para ler de maneira gratuita e entrou. Sasuke entrou atrás, apesar de notoriamente contrariado. Realmente não percebia porque estava Sasuke a segui-lo? Era verdade que Naruto lhe pedira para ficar, mas Sasuke podia ter dito que não. Sasuke não estava amarrado, podia partir quando quisesse.

Parou ao pé de uma secção para adultos e reparou automaticamente na colecção Icha Icha de Ero-sennin. Sentiu a nostalgia. Em breve estaria ao lado do seu sensei. Olhou para o canto do olho para Sasuke. Ele fora até uma secção de comics e retirara um livro. A capa dizia: "Astérix". (n.a. - Piadinha!) Naruto não conteve o sorriso, e muito menos a gargalhada. Mas quando viu o olhar negro de Sasuke cravado em si refugiou-se atrás de uma estante.

- Queres um café ou um chá Sasuke? – Resolveu ir perguntar a Sasuke, quando o viu acomodar-se numa das grandes almofadas em redor de uma pequena mesa a ler a dita banda-desenhada. O que Naruto achou bastante fofo. Além disso achava que era mal-educado ir a um sítio, que não era uma biblioteca, onde se podia ler à borla e não consumir nada.

Sasuke encarou-o silenciosamente e encolheu os ombros indicando que tanto lhe fazia. Naruto decidiu ir até ao balcão da casa e pedir à empregada um chá de menta com mistura de jasmim. Pouco depois a mulher devolveu-lhe um tabuleiro com dois pires e um bule escaldado de água quente e ervas que cheirava tremendamente bem e que Naruto levou até perto do, silencioso e atento à leitura, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, em cima de uma grande almofada azul, e serviu as chavenazinhas com o chá que pedira e deu uma a Sasuke.

- Arigatou. – Agradeceu Sasuke puxando a chávena para si, e tornando a mergulhar na leitura embora beberricando o chá.

Naruto sorriu para si mesmo. Conseguira arrancar um agradecimento da boca sempre azeda do moreno. Mas mais uma coisa o intrigava agora. Ele sabia que aqueles comics eram para rir, então porque é que Sasuke não sorria? Ou não estava a achar piada à história, ou simplesmente não expressava aquilo que sentia.

O louro pegou na sua chávena quente e bebeu um pouco do seu conteúdo e quando desceu a chávena, sentiu o sabor doce, e observou o liquido rosáceo na porcelana branca. Deixou os seus pensamentos voarem embriagados pelo chá.

Se tivesse uma vida ao lado de Sasuke gostaria de lhe poder fazer todos os dias um chá para apenas o observar enquanto bebia, enquanto lia. Para observar aquela cara séria e misteriosa que o atraía mais que nada. Depois voltou á realidade e ficou quente e vermelho com o seu pensamento. Fazer o chá a Sasuke… isso era tão… à menina…

O tempo voava e Naruto sentiu uma paz incrível naquele ambiente, entre os livros, com Sasuke à sua frente. Ele gostaria de poder desejar ficar ali para sempre. Desejar que o tempo parasse. Desejar que a sua vida se salvasse.

oOo

Olhou lá para baixo. Havia uma pequena praia lá em baixo. Bem discreta, sem qualquer tipo de acesso. Naruto parou, e Sasuke estagnou atrás dele.

- O que se passa? – Perguntou Sasuke continuando mal-humorado. Parecia que nunca ia sorrir.

Apesar da escuridão em que aquela tarde aparecera, e algum frio, Naruto foi até à praia fluvial e reparou que a temperatura ali em baixo era diferente, era mais quente, devido à temperatura da água e dos vapores de água que dela saiam. Colocou um dos pés da areia. Estava quente. Não se conteve e descalçou-se correndo para o rio logo a seguir.

Sasuke seguia-o, como fizera até ali. Os olhos azuis miravam-no quando chegou à areia, descendo, tal como o louro fizera, usando o chakra para aderir à rocha, pois era a única maneira de ali chegar. Então, o louro virou-lhe as costas e caminhou até perto da água. O moreno não conseguiu desviar o olhar de Naruto. Viu o louro debruçar-se sobre a beira da água e deixar mergulhar alguns dedos, experimentando a temperatura do rio.

Parecia um jacuzzi sem borbulhas e com corrente. Sentiu um sorriso crescer-lhe nos lábios. Não compreendia muito bem o que estava a fazer. Conhecia muitas termas, mas até ali achava que não lhe tinha dado importância devida a todas elas, e aos momentos em que passara nas instâncias. A água estava a uma temperatura que dava para entrar, por isso, e sem pensar muito, Naruto, despiu o seu blusão, a sua t-shirt e o resto da roupa e mergulhou para dentro do rio. Atrás dele deixou um moreno a tremer.

Sasuke ficara paralisado enquanto via Naruto a despir as roupas. E ao ver o louro completamente pelado, tal como viera ao mundo, fez um calor estranho subir-lhe pelas pernas acima e centrar-se na sua anatomia. Deu graças ao ver Naruto entrar na água de repente e sem olhar para trás, pois então veria um Sasuke bastante vermelho e envergonhado com o que estava a sentir.

O louro veio à tona da água.

- Então Sasuke? Não queres entrar? – Gritou Naruto, apenas com a cabeça de fora da água e acenando com uma mão.

- Na… Não… - Respondeu Sasuke, estava atrapalhado com a sua própria respiração. Não compreendia o que se estava a passar. Não se lembrava se alguma vez antes ter tido aquele tipo de comportamento, fosse com rapazes ou raparigas.

Naruto saiu da água. E Sasuke viu-o. Viu-o como se tivesse a ver um filme em câmara lenta. Como se tivesse o sharingan activo. Viu o corpo perfeito e tonificado, embora um pouco franzino, de Naruto. A pele bastante bronzeada, quase dourada. O louro aproximou-se e deitou-se mesmo ao lado de Sasuke, que por muito que dissesse ao seu cérebro para parar de olhar fixamente, não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo de Naruto.

Naruto deitou-se numa posição relaxada com os braços a servir de almofada para a sua cabeça. Enchendo-se de areia, mas não se vestindo pois queria secar-se primeiro. Quer dizer, fora isso que pensara em fazer primeiro, mas depois vendo a reacção de Sasuke, pensou em picá-lo um pouco. E sentiu que o moreno não conseguia desvia o olhar de si.

- Se quiseres podes tocar! – Disse Naruto, mesmo de olhos fechados sem ver Sasuke.

- Tocar! Não sejas estúpido. – Contrariou Sasuke, finalmente ganhando consciência da sua patetice e desviando o olhar para o lado, totalmente ofendido com a proposta indecente de Naruto.

"Mas eu queria tocar!", pensou para si. "Não penses coisas tão nojentas! Arreda pé, vai-te embora!", repreendia-se logo a seguir.

- Tu é que me estás a comer com os olhos! – Falou Naruto arrancando-o dos seus pensamentos contraditórios. Fechou os olhos e abanou a cabeça. – Tu podes tocar. – Quando abriu os olhos Naruto estava de joelhos, mesmo à sua frente. – Podes fazer o que quiseres hoje.

- Não gozes Naruto!

Os seus olhos estavam presos um no outro.

- Eu não estou a gozar. Podes fazer o que quiseres.

- Pára com isso. Estás a dizer coisas estranhas. Sem sentido. – Rosnou o moreno.

- Não, não estou.

Sem se aperceberem as suas cabeças iam-se aproximando. Quando sentiram a respiração um do outro calaram-se. Os bafos da respiração acelerada batiam na cara de cada um. Sasuke não se conteve mais. Agarrou em Naruto com toda a força e tomou-lhe os lábios com fúria. Empurrou-o para a areia e ficou em cima dele.

Naruto gemeu com a brusquidão, mas sabia que com Sasuke aquilo não seria de outra maneira. As suas mãos puxavam a camisola de Sasuke para fora das calças, querendo chegar á pele, enquanto a sua boca era tomada por uma língua saborosa. Então tudo passou de racional para irracional. Retirou a camisola de Sasuke.

O moreno deixou que o louro lhe retirasse a camisola, que desfizesse a corda e o resto da roupa que tinha até chegar ás calças. Então, Sasuke, agarrou-lhe as mãos para as afastar do seu corpo e prendeu-as com uma só mão. Beijou-lhe os lábios e depois desceu até à cartilagem da orelha, lambeu-a. Continuou a descer até ao pescoço. Foi descendo cada vez mais. O corpo de Naruto sabia a água metalizada, aquilo era electrizante, como se fosse uma coisa que lhe dava estimulo. O próprio vapor da água quente à sua volta era erótico.

A pele molhada com aquela água e aquele sabor fazia Sasuke querer passar uma língua por cada centímetro de pele de Naruto. O louro estremecia quando era sugado, então, Sasuke chegou ao mamilo esquerdo. Começou por o lamber a zona rosa, deixando o bico enrijecer para depois o sugar.

Naruto gemeu alto com os arrepios que lhe percorriam o corpo cada vez que era sugado pela boca de Sasuke. O seu membro começou a ficar duro. Sasuke soltou-lhe as mãos finalmente para poder ir com a sua outra mão massajar o mamilo direito do louro, enquanto Naruto fixava as suas mãos na areia.

- Ah-ahhhhh! – Gritou Naruto enquanto choques de prazer o percorriam até ao membro. Sasuke desceu, mas não deixou de lhe massajar os mamilos, e de vez em quando de os apertar de maneira indolor. Sasuke lambeu e beijou a pele morena e de sabor metalizado. Até chegar à linha da cintura onde parou. – Continua. – Gritou Naruto. Foi o suficiente para ele perder a inibição que sentira por momentos. Largou os mamilos e agarrou o membro de Naruto. Ao mesmo tempo que roubou mais um beijo dos lábios de Naruto e começava a bombear o pénis.

- Sasu… ! – Gemeu Naruto que enterrou as suas mãos no cabelo negro quando viu o seu membro ser engolido pela boca de Sasuke. Estremeceu de prazer e impulsionou com a mão a cabeça de Sasuke obrigando-o a engolir Naruto de maneira ainda mais funda.

Sasuke apreciou ouvir a voz de Naruto completamente cheia de luxúria e prazer e de saber que era ele, Sasuke, a fazer Naruto ficar naquele estado. Sugou o membro, olhando para Naruto que arqueou as costas.

- Sasu… eu… eu vou… - Mal disse isso isto viu todo o prazer que boca de Sasuke lhe dava ser-lhe negado. Olhou arreliado para Sasuke, pois este tinha parado todas as carícias.

- Não te vou deixar explodir assim tão depressa. – Disse Sasuke, com um brilho desafiador no olhar.

- O quê? – Naruto não estava a perceber porque não podia ter aquele prazer, a sua explosão, o seu clímax, o seu orgasmo nesse mesmo instante. Viu o moreno colocar-se em pé.

- Fá-lo a mim. – Ordenou Sasuke enquanto desapertava as suas calças e via Naruto ficar tão vermelho como uma lagosta.

Mas depois o louro mexeu-se rapidamente, colocando-se de joelhos em frente do moreno, e sacudindo como podia a areia que tinha nas suas mãos, ajudou Sasuke a tirar as calças. O membro de Sasuke já estava duro. Com a mão direita massajou-o antes de passar uma língua à volta da cabeça do pénis e depositar diversos beijos pelo corpo do membro e terminando por o engolir inteiro. Levou a mão esquerda ao seu próprio pénis e bombeou-o. Enquanto sugava sentia o seu próprio corpo tremer em pequenos espasmos. Levantou os olhos quando ouviu o gemer de Sasuke, que enterrara os dedos nas mechas amarelas.

- Vem cá Naruto! – Puxou o louro que não sabia como é que tinha força para se manter em pé. Sasuke beijou-o lascivamente. – Estamos cheios de areia… – Murmurou ao ouvido do outro. E levou Naruto até à água. Foram entrando até que a água lhes chegar um pouco acima dos joelhos. Sasuke sentou-se e puxou Naruto para que este se sentasse em cima dele. O louro ficou com uma perna de cada lado e virado para Sasuke, podendo apoiar as suas mãos no peito forte do moreno.

Beijou Naruto docemente, o que foi uma surpresa para o louro, e abraçou-lhe a cintura aproximando ainda mais os corpos. Sentados na beira do rio a água passava quente entre eles e os seus corpos estavam meio submergidos pelo rio.

- Isto pode vir a doer. – Avisou Sasuke falando baixinho, como não querendo quebrar a atmosfera que se criara entre eles.

- Não te preocupes. – Respondeu Naruto, dando o bilhete de passagem para que Sasuke avançasse. Usando uma mão livre ajustou o seu pénis com a entrada do louro. E Naruto deu o primeiro passo descendo o seu corpo, deixando que o pénis penetrasse em si e continuou apesar das pontadas de dor que sentia. Sasuke ajudava agarrando-lhe a cintura para que Naruto não se desequilibrasse. Por fim, o moreno estava completamente dentro de Naruto.

Ficaram parados um tempo, enquanto Sasuke beijava Naruto e deixava que o ânus deste se adaptasse ao membro intruso. E com a mão livre massajou os mamilos arrebitados de Naruto, despertando o prazer do louro, que em segundos se começou a mexer, em movimentos de cima baixo, pelo membro de Sasuke, cavalgando-o, e buscando apoio no peito do moreno.

A princípio Naruto sentiu dor, mas depressa a sua garganta gritava de prazer.

Pensar que aquela seria a primeira e ultima vez que teria Sasuke era horrível. Sabia que ia morrer, mas ter Sasuke fê-lo querer continuar vivo. Aquilo assim era infernal. Mas ele sabia que mesmo que tivesse a vida toda pela frente, ele nunca teria uma vida ao lado de Sasuke. Isso seria sempre impossível. Apesar do prazer que o seu corpo sentia, ao sentir Sasuke quente e duro dentro de si, os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas perante os pensamentos. Iria morrer e iria ficar sem o Sasuke.

- Diabos! Por que é que estás a chorar? – Perguntou Sasuke, parando de mexer as suas coxas de encontro a Naruto e fixando o seu olhar na cara de Naruto.

- Se paras eu mato-te! – Ameaçou Naruto querendo continuar os movimentos mas vendo-os presos pelo braço de Sasuke à sua volta e depois deu-se de conta do absurdo que acabara de dizer e desatou a gargalhar. Como poderia ameaçar uma pessoa de morte, enquanto ele estava à espera da sua. Mas deixou os seus pensamentos de lado, beijou Sasuke e abanou a cabeça, dizendo que tudo estava bem, medida que Sasuke aumentava o ritmo das estocadas e prazer tornava a enlouquecer-lhe a alma e o corpo, os pensamentos negativos varreram-se para fora da mente do louro.

- Mais Sasuke! – Exigiu. O Prazer fazia os seus pensamentos ficarem em branco. Faziam-no desejar não querer sentir mais nada. Faziam-no querer ter só aquilo. – Mais rápido. - O ritmo aumentou, assim como os gemidos berrados de Naruto.

- Ah! – Gemeu Sasuke ao explodir dentro de Naruto. E o louro seguiu-lhe o exemplo abraçando Sasuke.

Ficaram uns momentos, sentados na beira da água, abraçados um ao outro tentando recuperar a lógica dos seus pensamentos. Uns momentos depois arrastaram-se até à areia.

- Sasuke, eu amo-te! – Declarou-se Naruto estendendo-se na areia enchendo-se dela.

Sasuke estava exactamente na mesma posição. Virou a cabeça lentamente para Naruto. A sua respiração ainda era ofegante. Sentiu um aperto no coração. Naruto não olhava para ele, mas sim para o céu parecia observar alguma coisa lá em cima.

- Isso é nojento Naruto! – Disse Sasuke, sentando-se e procurando as suas roupas, era agora que se ia embora dali, mas quando ia pegar nas calças que estavam caídas mesmo ao lado de Naruto, viu-se preso pelas mãos de Naruto.

- Eu sei que é. Eu simplesmente disse o que sentia. – Largou as mãos de Sasuke e levantou-se deixando Sasuke ajoelhado agarrado às suas próprias calças sem saber o que dizer. - Isto não voltará a acontecer. – Sentenciou Naruto. – Nada disto voltará a acontecer, por isso, esquece que aconteceu.

Sasuke não soube explicar porque mas uma dor espalhou-se pelo seu peito ao ouvir aquelas palavras de Naruto.

Procurou as suas roupas e vestiu-se, sendo imitado por Sasuke. No fim, quando Sasuke ajeitava ainda as suas roupas, Naruto olhava novamente para o alto. E o moreno não percebia o que é que ele estava a ver. As nuvens cobriam o céu. Será que procurava a chuva que poderia vir a cair?

- Vamos fazer uma escalada? – Propôs Naruto sorrindo para Sasuke.

O Uchiha bateu na camisola várias vezes para retirar a areia que se tinha infiltrado no tecido. E depois percebeu o que é que o louro estava a observar. Eles, como ninjas, não se tinham apercebido que tinham descido uma grande ravina, que para uma pessoa normal poderia causar vertigens até aqueles que não as tem. Era muito boa para se escalar. Em tempos Sasuke escalara ravinas como aquela para treinar.

- Nada de usar chakra, apenas as mãos e os pés. – Esperou a resposta. Mas Sasuke olhava para a grande escalada que tinham de fazer. - Depois podes ir-te embora.

- Seja. – Concordou Sasuke.

Naruto olhou para o céu daquela vez. Por entre as nuvens podia ver o clarão do sol, e saber mais ou menos o tempo que lhe restava. Ia ter um último divertimento, apenas mais um de um dia bem passado. O pôr-do-sol estava próximo.

- Então? – Chamou o moreno posicionando-se perto da parede rochosa. Queria partir, começar uma nova vida. Esquecer aquele dia e… estava a pensar em quê exactamente? Queria reconstruir o seu clã. Isso era um sonho? Ou não passaria de uma ilusão? Parecia que já nada tinha intensidade na sua vida. A vingança fazia-o avançar, o ódio fazia-o avançar, mas… já nada o fazia avançar. Era se calhar por isso que ainda estava com o louro. Ele não sabia por onde avançar. Não sabia o que teria de fazer a seguir. Não tinha um objectivo de vida. Constituir família? Quem era a pessoa que quereria constituir família com ele? Não conhecia mulher alguma de jeito…

Naruto posicionou ao seu lado, embora um pouco afastado. Conservava nos olhos lágrimas e tristeza, mas os seus lábios sorriam ao olhar para o moreno, e de alguma maneira os olhos brilhavam, como lhe dissessem adeus. Naruto falou qualquer coisa, mas Sasuke nem ouviu. Mais uma vez ficara petrificado a olhar para o louro com o pensamento vazio. Quando deu por si, já Naruto começara a escalada.

"Há não! Nem penses que me vais ganhar!", pensou olhando para a parede rochosa e escolhendo o sitio propicio para colocar o primeiro pé e começar a subir.

**oOo**

Chegou, por fim, ao cimo da falécia. Sasuke já lá estava. O dia continuava escuro. A paisagem era verdejante. Havia algumas flores amarelas e outras brancas por ali que se tinham aberto para os pequenos pingos de chuva que de vez em quando caíam. Estava cansado. Sabia que a sua hora estava a chegar. Não podia ter a precisão das horas. Mas o seu corpo dizia-lhe que a morte estava perto. E a morte seria perto do pôr-do-sol. Era pena que não o pudesse ver por causa das nuvens.

- Ganhas sempre. – Riu Naruto. Bocejou. – Acho que vou dormir um pouco.

Sasuke olhou-o espantado. Tinham passado o dia todo de um lado para o outro. E só ao fim daquele tempo todo é que Naruto se decidia a dormir uma soneca.

- Já me posso ir embora? – Questionou o moreno.

- Não.

- O dia já está a acabar. E tu disseste que…

- Eu sei. Mas só não saias de ao pé de mim até eu adormecer, por favor, depois podes partir que eu vou voltar para Konoha! Depois nunca mais me verás. – Pediu Naruto sentando-se na beira da falécia olhando para o rio que calmamente corria lá em baixo. Depois, sabendo que não aguentaria muito mais, deitou-se. Sentia o bater do seu coração a diminuir de ritmo. Estava mais lento, as suas batidas eram menos frequentes. E os seus pulmões agora trabalham com o dobro da força, para trazer mais oxigénio ao seu sangue.

- Queres mesmo voltar para Konoha? – Perguntou Sasuke sentando-se de pernas cruzadas perto de Naruto. - Nada te prende a Konoha.

- Tenho lá os meus amigos. Além disso eu quero tornar-me Hokage. – Sorriu fazendo transparecer uma certeza falsa. Ele sabia que isso não aconteceria. Deitou-se de lado olhando para Sasuke que olhava para si de volta. Esticou a sua mão. – Dá-me a tua mão Sasuke. – Pediu. Começava a notar-se uma nota de cansaço na voz do louro. O moreno olhou-o com estranheza. – Só te estou a pedir a tua mão, nada mais, Sasuke!

Reparou que Naruto devia estar realmente cansado, pois estava um pouco arfante. As suas bochechas estavam um pouco vermelhas, e não pode deixar de apreciar que aquele vermelhão lhe dava um ar encantador. Realmente Naruto não estava a pedir nada de mais, apenas a sua mão. Tremendo um pouco estendeu a sua mão e agarrou a de Naruto. O louro sorriu, e com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, fechou os olhos.

Naruto pediu desculpa a Sasuke. Estava a ser egoísta. Ia dar-lhe um grande choque. Sabia que ia morrer ali mesmo dentro de instantes. Sabia que devia ter mandado embora Sasuke, para que este não tivesse que o ver morto. Mas queria morrer com aquela felicidade, com aquela paz no coração. Com as recordações vivas desse dia. Mas com sorte Sasuke fazia aquilo que Naruto lhe tinha pedido: esperar até que Naruto adormecesse e depois partir. Suspirou. Deixou-se afundar. O fim.

**nagareru namida ga shizuka ni  
><strong>

**nanika no owari wo shiraseru  
><strong>

**miageta kumoma ni aozora  
><strong>

**kitto yamanai ame nante nai**

_(O fluxo vai-se partindo calmamente dizendo-me_

_Que alguma coisa acabou_

_No céu azul que vejo lá em cima por entre as nuvens_

_Sem dúvida não existe tal coisa como a chuva que nunca parará)_

As nuvens estavam a ficar cada vez mais cinzentas. As partes do céu que eram azuis desaparecerem completamente. No ar perdurava o cheiro a lava. Ouvia-se a melodia do rio. Era um bom lugar para se dormir, pensou Sasuke. Via-se uma ampla planície lá para diante, onde o rio caía em cascata.

**no rain no rainbow  
><strong>

**zubunure no me no mae wo sotto nuguu yo  
><strong>

**ki ga tsuitara ame ga yande  
><strong>

**seijaku ga boku wo tsutsunde  
><strong>

**nanika wo katari kakeru you ni  
><strong>

**arawaretanda niji no arch  
><strong>

**ame agari asphalt toori de yasuragu  
><strong>

**suri kireta kodomo ga fu to odori dasu  
><strong>

**mizu tamari de tensa no niji no shita  
><strong>

**bishonure****no****sneaker****no****mama****fumi****dasu**

(_Sem__chuva__não__há__arco-íris_

_Suavemente limpo os pingos de água para longe dos meus olhos_

_Antes de me aperceber a chuva parou_

_O silêncio envolve-me_

_O arco-íris faz a sua aparição_

_O cheiro do asfalto, depois da chuva, deixa-me à vontade_

_O meu coração cansado, de repente, começa a dançar_

_Danço numa poça debaixo daquele arco-íris_

_Dou um passo em frente com os sapatos ensopados em pensamentos)_

O céu trovejou e o ambiente escuro ficou um pouco azulado. Sasuke olhou para Naruto. Estava quieto parecia que não se importava com o barulho que ali em cima era ensurdecedor. Se começasse a chover ele ia acordá-lo para saírem dali. Bem Naruto tinha, então, adormecido, não era? Queria então dizer que ele, Sasuke, já se podia ir embora, tal como Naruto dissera para ele fazer. Esperar que o louro adormecesse para depois ir embora.

**no rain no rainbow**

**kanashimi mo itsuka wa hareruya  
><strong>

**hmm ah icchuuya naki akashite mieta nowa  
><strong>

**nani yori kokoro wo someru hikari**

_(Sem chuva não há arco-íris_

_A tristeza há-de desanuviar um dia_

_Aquilo que vi, que me fez chorar o dia todo_

_Foi a luz que tinge o meu coração com as cores do arco-íris)_

Ir-se embora sem ter que se preocupar, pois não voltaria a ver Naruto. Fora isso que o louro lhe prometera por Sasuke ter passado aquele dia com ele. Compreendia porquê. Naruto dissera-lhe que o amava, aquilo tinha sido uma espécie de despedida. E Naruto também devia ter decidido adormecer para não ter que o ver partir, pois o seu coração choraria. Talvez preferia ser abandonado. Mas será que Sasuke estava contente em partir?

**nagareru namida ga shizuka ni  
><strong>

**nanika no owari wo shiraseru  
><strong>

**miageta kumoma ni aozora  
><strong>

**kitto yamanai ame nante nai  
><strong>

**kizu tsuita mune no oku ni  
><strong>

**kirayaka na niji ga kakaru  
><strong>

**subete wa sou koko kara hajimaru  
><strong>

**itsuka wa hareru no rain no rainbow  
><strong>

(_O__fluxo__vai-se__partindo__calmamente__dizendo-me_

_Que alguma coisa acabou_

_No céu azul que vejo lá em cima por entre as nuvens_

_Sem dúvida não existe tal coisa como a chuva que nunca parará_

_Dentro do meu coração ferido_

_Está um luminoso arco-íris_

_Sim, tudo começará ai_

_Irei desanuviar um dia, sem chuva não há arco-íris)_

Naruto estava muito calmo. Adormecera naquela posição e ali ficara de mão dada com a de Sasuke. Sem se aperceber com o seu polegar começou a acarinhar os dedos de Naruto. Deitou-se virado para Naruto. A erva estava fria, mas macia. A pele de Naruto também era macia. Ficando um pouco mais ousado estendeu a mão que tinha livre e acariciou a pele da cara de Naruto. Mas depois parou ao perceber o que estava a fazer! Ficou um pouco petrificado a olhar para Naruto. Que estava parado. Demasiado quieto.

**itsuka wa ima no nayami sae mo  
><strong>

**natsukashiku kanjiru hi ga kuru yo  
><strong>

**bsore made wa naitatte ii  
><strong>

**boku no nagai jinsei no tsuukaten  
><strong>

**toki ni ashi wo tometatte ii  
><strong>

**namida de arai nagasu made  
><strong>

**moshikashite mou dame nano kamo  
><strong>

**sou omotta yo nankai mo  
><strong>

**subete wo nage dashi nani mo kamo  
><strong>

**akirameyou to omotta kedo  
><strong>

**dekinai jibun no taikakusen ni  
><strong>

**iiwake ni shite ikiteku yori  
><strong>

**dekinai nara jibun nari ni  
><strong>

**bukiyou demo butsukatteku beki  
><strong>

_(Esse dia chegará quando sentir a nostalgia_

_Mesmo com as preocupações que tenho agora_

_Até lá não faz mal parar por vezes_

_Até ser arrastado pelas lágrimas_

_Foi tudo para nada_

_Pensei isso tantas vezes_

_Sacrifiquei tudo_

_E pensei em desistir_

_Mas em vez de viver a minha vida faço a de outra pessoa_

_Porque não consigo fazer isso?_

_Se eu não consigo fazer, mesmo assim, no entanto, pode ser desconfortável_

_Eu devia continuar da minha maneira)_

Um novo raio atravessou o céu como se o rachasse. Sasuke viu-o. Costumava-se dizer que a trovoada era sinal de que as almas estavam a entrar no céu, ou que se estavam a abrir. Não sabia porque se lembrava desse facto que lhe contavam em pequeno, mas arrepiou-se bastante ao pensar nele. Talvez a sua alma estivesse a ser aberta. Talvez ele estivesse ainda ao pé de Naruto para ter uma hipótese… mas que hipótese? Voltar para Konoha e ficar com Naruto, então e o renascimento do seu clã? O seu sonho?

**no rain no rainbow  
><strong>

**kanashimi mo itsuka wa hareruya  
><strong>

**uwa no sora oboroge na boku ni mieta nowa  
><strong>

**nai noni yasu wo terasu hikari  
><strong>

**(**_Sem__chuva__não__há__arco-íris_

_A tristeza vai desanuviar algum dia_

_Aquilo que eu vi lá em cima no céu tão vagamente_

_Foi a luz que brilha no amanhã em cores de arco-íris)_

Por fim, a chuva começou a cair. E rapidamente os pequenos pingos se intensificaram. Levantou-se, sentando-se sobre a erva. Sentiu a sua mão presa. Naruto permanecia na mesma. Será que não acordava nem com a chuvada intensa? Revirou os olhos. Era mesmo coisa do Naruto. Devia estar mesmo cansado. Devia ter andado aquelas horas todas super cansado e mesmo assim não parara. Era coisa do Naruto. Aproximou-se do louro e abanou-o. Ele não acordou. Abanou-o com mais força chamando-o. Nada. Tentou largar a sua mão e viu-se preso. A mão de Naruto estava frígida.

**nagareru namida ga shizuka ni  
><strong>

**nanika no owari wo shiraseru  
><strong>

**miageta kumoma ni aozora  
><strong>

**kitto yamanai ame nante nai  
><strong>

**kizu tsuita mune no oku ni  
><strong>

**kirayaka na niji ga kakaru  
><strong>

**subete wa sou koko kara hajimaru  
><strong>

**itsuka wa hareru no rain no rainbow**

_(O fluxo vai-se partindo calmamente dizendo-me_

_Que alguma coisa acabou_

_No céu azul que vejo lá em cima por entre as nuvens_

_Sem dúvida não existe uma coisa como a chuva que nunca parará_

_Dentro do meu coração ferido_

_Está um luminoso arco-íris_

_Sim, tudo começará ai_

_Irei desanuviar um dia, sem chuva não há arco-íris)_

- Não! – Gritou. Naruto não acordava por nada. Tocou em Naruto. Estava gelado. A sua pele estava pálida. – Não… Naruto… - Gritou Sasuke abanando o louro bruscamente. Naruto não se mexia. Naruto não acordava. Naruto não estava a dormir. Parou. Ficou parado a olhar muito tempo para Naruto. Puxou o louro para si. Sentia a sua própria respiração suspensa. Deitou-se ainda de mão dada com Naruto. Naruto não respirava. Permanecia com o sorriso com que supostamente adormecera.

**katami wo kakaeteru yo**

**kitto ima tamesarete runda**

**nemurenu yoru mo funbatte gutto koraero  
><strong>

**kurishii joukyou demo taero  
><strong>

**sono hibi ga kimi wo tsuyoku saseru kara**

_(Todos carregam a dor consigo_

_Sem dúvida mesmo, estamos a testar o teste_

_Mesmo numa dessas noites sem sono, mantêm-te firme e resistente_

_Resistente mesmo em situações dolorosas_

_Porque esses dias vão fazer-te mais forte)_

- Eu… não pode ser… - Calou-se. A sua mente parou. Não havia mais nada a questionar. Provavelmente Naruto já sabia que ia morrer. Puxou pelo estojo das armas de Naruto e retirou uma kunai de lá de dentro. Não havia nada a pensar. Nada a considerar. Não havia caminho a percorrer. Não havia sonhos. Não havia nada de nada. Não havia nada sem Naruto. A chuva parou e usando a força para se largar da mão inerte e dura pegou na arma. Sem pensar muito, passou a lamina primeiro pelo pulso esquerdo e depois pelo pulso direito, suficientemente fundo para poder cortar as veias, nem um silvo de dor se ouviu saído da sua garganta. A dor física não era nada comparada com aquela que ele estava a sentir no seu coração. Rapidamente ficou coberto com o seu próprio sangue.

**sora ga kumo sukima kara sasu**

**hikari ga subete wo tsutsumu**

_(Atravessa através da abertura das nuvens_

_A luz envolve tudo)_

- Eu amo-te! – Disse deitando-se. Rapidamente ficou zonzo. Acariciou a cara de Naruto enchendo-a de sangue, mas isso não importava. Naruto permanecia a sorrir. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se permanecesse ali. A vida de Sasuke também se estava a esvair. Sentia as lágrimas nos seus olhos caírem.

**nagareru namida ga shizuka ni**

**nanika no owari wo shiraseru  
><strong>

**miageta kumoma ni aozora  
><strong>

**kitto yamanai ame nante nai  
><strong>

**kizu tsuita mune no oku ni  
><strong>

**kirayaka na niji ga kakaru  
><strong>

**subete wa sou koko kara hajimaru  
><strong>

**itsuka wa hareru no rain no rainbow**

_(O fluxo vai-se partindo calmamente dizendo-me_

_Que alguma coisa acabou_

_No céu azul que vejo lá em cima por entre as nuvens_

_Sem dúvida não existe uma coisa como a chuva que nunca parará_

_Dentro do meu coração ferido_

_Está um luminoso arco-íris_

_Sim, tudo começará ai_

_Irei__desanuviar__um__dia,__sem__chuva__não__há__arco-íris_)

(**Musica:** No Rain No Rainbow**Artistas**: Home Made Kazoku)

- Eu vou ter contigo, Naruto! – Disse, aproximou a sua cabeça da cabeça do louro colando as testas, beijou os lábios frios de Naruto, sentindo o sabor do seu sangue, fechou os olhos e agarrou Naruto abraçando-o como podia. Estranhamente no seu interior algo quente crescia. Paz.

- Sasuke! – A última coisa que ouviu foi a voz quente de Naruto a chamá-lo e o pensamento que teve foi que o louro o vinha buscar e aquilo fê-lo sorrir, um segundo depois já não se encontrava ali.

Ambos tinham partido.

O chão enchia-se de sangue. O sangue misturava-se com a água sobre a erva. O cheiro do sangue misturava-se com o da terra molhada e com o cheiro do enxofre do vapor de água vulcânica. Lá em cima as nuvens abriam-se para deixar a luz do pôr-do-sol passar. A terra ficou em tons laranjas. O sorriso de Naruto prevalecia. O rosto sereno de Sasuke também. A paz chegara às custas de duas vidas. Um arco-íris cresceu sobre o rio. As duas vidas pareciam sorrir de tudo e de todos.

**FIM **

… … … … … … … **O Perfeito Final … … … … … … … **


End file.
